Remnants of Standard
by Death276
Summary: A/U They were all that was left after the Fusion dimension attacked. Follow Yuya, the inventor of pendulum summon and Leon, the user of infernoids, as they try and save their dimension and all the others.
1. Chapter 1

There will be some obvious changes within this story. I will explain in the bottom author note . Some major change to note though before beginning this story. The fusion dimension took three year longer to attack than expected and they chose to attack standard first. Reiji never accidentally teleported to the fusion dimension to learn their plans. And lastly Yuya and Reiji is the only person who had pendulum cards as Reiji only made cards for himself to utilize.

-Ω-

Yuya's breath came in short pants as they rounded another corner, Leon practically dragging him. The building behind the pair shakes violently and then explodes leaving nothing but rubble tumbling towards the ground. Even so, Yuya barely noticed. Yuzu, they had taken Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" Yuya once again tried to escape Leon's grasp, but the other boy held firm. Desperation filled his eyes and Leon took him around another corner, and further away from his childhood friend. "We need to go back." Yuya weakly tried again, but Leon held firm ducking into another alley.

"I know but-," Leon stated his words coming in pants as they ran. "We need to get- back to Reiji- and get out of this dimension!" Deep down Yuya knew he was right. Logically this was the right choice, but he hated himself for it. "Besides," Leon continued. "They would have- turned her into a card- if they didn't need her. I am sure- she is still alive." With this weak hope the two trudged on.

It all happened so fast. The end of the Miami championship was in sight. Yuya was the sure winner being the one of the only two users of the newest summoning method, pendulum summon. Gongenzaka and Yuzu were close in 2nd and 3rd place, but it was not to be. On that very day the city of Miami turned into a war zone. A group clad in blue claiming to be the Obelisk force turned the city to ruins, attacking duelists and innocents alike. It had been three weeks since then and the Obelisk force continued to destroy city after city. Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Yuzu stayed together in the ruins of Miami and eventually came across Akaba Reiji, who told them about his plan to escape to another dimension. With the limited technology left in the Leo Corporation, he had created a portal for them to escape. He was working with another duelist name Leon who was fighting back against the invaders. The three readily agreed to help Reiji with his plan. Unfortunately, Reiji needed a large amount of power from the city's grid and this would attract unwanted attention. Thus a distraction was needed and Yuya, Yuzu and Leon volunteered. During the operation though, Yuzu was caught by a boy she mistook as Yuya and while the plan was a success, the cost was high. Too high in Yuya's opinion. The two finally made it to their destination, an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city. They threw the doors open catching the attention of Reiji and Gongenzaka. The machine in the back was humming loudly. Gongenzaka was first to speak.

"I am glad you made it back safely, the machine…where's Yuzu?" Gongenzaka's smile instantly dropped from his face when he noticed the girl was missing. The silence of the two was all he needed to piece it back together. "I see…"

Leon shook his head solemnly "I am sorry Gongenzaka, we did all we could. Reiji is the machine ready?"

"Almost, just a few most seconds." Reiji replied quickly typing data into the machine. Just as he said, the machine's humming increased seconds later and a rip in space appeared. "Alright, it worked! Everyone, we don't have time to wait, this will close in 5 minutes. We need to make sure-" He was cut off at the far side of the warehouse exploded. Yuya immediately covered his face from the debris and as the dust cleared the smirking faces of the 4 Obelisk Force members looked straight at them. They walked forward like a predator stalking its prey.

"They already caught up, huh?" Leon stepped forward duel disc already activated. Yuya moved forward as well, but Reiji caught his arm.

"We don't have time to fight them, the portal will close is less than 5 minutes!"

"We can beat them though," Yuya countered, "We only need to take one each then we can fire up the portal again and escape."

Reiji shook his head, "I designed the portal to self-destruct after this so no one can follow us. We need to leave now."

Leon then yelled back from the group, "I will hold them off! You go on ahead!" he then faced his four opponents drawing his hand of five. "I will start, I banish one monster to special summon Infernoid Antra in defense mode!"

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Once his turn was complete he turned to the rest of the group who were watching him hesitantly. "What are you waiting for?! You have less than 4 minutes!" His words snapped the trio out if their daze and Reiji reacted immediately.

"He is right, we need to hurry. I will see you all on the other side." With that he leapt through the portal and disappeared. Gongenzaka was next.

"Yuya, Leon is right. We need to go," He nodded his thanks to Leon and followed Reiji into the rift. By this time the Obelisk forces had begun their turns.

"I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog! I activate its effect and deal 600 damage to you!" Flames leap out from the machines mouth and surrounded Leon taking his lp down to 3400. Yuya stood staring at Leon and the forces trying to decide on what to do.

"I set one card and end my turn." The first member ended only to have the second members repeat his actions. Summoning another dog and inflicting another 600 and ending his turn with another set card. By the time the force had finished Leon stood with 1600 left but they were not done.

"I activate fissure and I destroy you Antra." The monster on Leon's field was powerless as a fissure opened beneath it and it fell. "I end my turn."

Yuya saw this as a chance to step forward and help, but as he did Leon grabbed him.

"What are you doing?!" Leon practically screamed as he held Yuya at arm's length.

"I am trying to make sure you don't get yourself killed!" Yuya shot back looking defiantly into Leon's eyes.

"Who is going to save Yuzu?!" Leon's question threw Yuya for a loop. Leon took this chance to continue. "You have the greatest summoning method to date. Go to the next world and regroup with the others. Then save Yuzu, alright?"

"What about you?" Yuya choked out. He couldn't lose two people in a day. He had known Leon for only a few days but they had become fast friends. Leon smirked in response.

"You think then can beat me?" he turned back to his opponents and called out. "My turn, draw! First off I activate the trap Void Launcher and I send two infernoid monsters to the grave. Next I banish the three infernoid monsters in my grave. Flames of hell rise up and obliterate those who oppose you! Rise Infernoid Onuncu!" A giant hellish bird rose from the ground. It screeched and as it did each of the Ancient Gear Hound Dog exploded kicking up dust. Leon turned to him with a smirk. "See? I told you I could handle them."

"You missed something." The voice of the one of the force said and as the dust settled four identical traps faced the two. "With the effect of Ancient Gear Rebirth Fusion, we can Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists that monster as a Fusion Material. Thus, we all can summon Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog." Four monsters leapt forth landing on the field. Leon and Yuya stared in shock until Yuya spoke up.

"You need my help, there is no way you can beat them now." Leon looked to the portal. 1 minute left…this would be close.

"Thanks Yuya, I appreciate it." Yuya stepped forward with confidence, but gasped as the air was knocked out of him.

"Wha- why?" Yuya gasped as Leon retraced his fist.

"You'll thank me later. I will find you guys, I promise." Leon's simply reply rang though Yuya's head as he was tossed into the portal.

"Stop!" The obelisk members charged the portal intending on jumping through. Leon didn't give them the chance.

"Onuncu! Bring it down!" The monster obeyed and swung its tail destroying the machine and his ticket out.

"That was a stupid move kid! Now you have nowhere to run." The four members once again faced their prey.

Leon shrugged, "Hardly. I've won this duel. You all have monsters that were special summoned from the extra deck and I have one card left in hand."

He faced the four members head on. "I activate the continuous spell card-!"

-Ω-

"Yuyu…Yuya!" Yuya awoke to his name being called and being shaken. His vision was blurred, but as it clear he saw both Gongenzaka and Reiji looking over him. He grabbed his head as a dull ache pounded until his mind cleared.

"Where are we?" He asked shakily.

Gongenzaka smiled, "A new world." He stepped out of the way giving Yuya a clear view of the city beyond. There were roads everywhere, crossing and twisting every which way. He was at a loss for words.

"Where is Leon?" Well not all words.

Reiji shook his head. "He never came though. What happened after we left?"

Yuya recounted what he remembered. "- and then he threw me into the portal… You think he is ok?"

Gongenzaka frowned, "Even I would have a tough time getting out of that. I mean 4 opponents, all with a fusion monster that can attack three times. There is a possibility that-"

"No," it was Reiji who interrupted him. "He survived. You may not know it, but he has pulled through tighter spots than that. I am sure he will be fine."

"There they are!" A child's voice rang out and the three looked to the source to see a group of children pulling an older woman with darker skin towards them. "Martha, come on they're awake." Soon the two groups met.

"Goodness, where are you three from?" The woman presumably named Martha asked. The three exchanged glances. What should they say? Another world? Were they even in another world? Their looks focused on Reiji who took the roll of speaker on himself.

"My name is Akaba Reiji, of the Leo Corporation." Yuya mentally sighed in relief, praising Reiji for his wise wording. If they knew of the corporation they were likely to be in the same world if not…

"Leo Corporation? Does that have something to do with Fortune?" Martha's confused reaction confirmed their suspicions. They were indeed in another dimension. Reiji took this time to continue.

"We are in desperate need of assistance. Do you know where could find someone who could help us?" Martha was clearly surprised at the request. She seemed to be pondering Reiji's words until Yuya broke in.

"Please the fate the world may be at stake." At this Martha look sharply at Yuya gauging if he was lying. Then with a nod she smiled.

"I may not be able to get you the head of the city but I can get you someone higher up. Would that suffice?" The trio nodded their heads quickly. "Then follow me." The woman turned around and left with the children in tow leaving no choice but to follow her.

Minutes later the trio were seating in a small cottage and the woman was talking into a phone. "Yes, I would like you to come out immediately…yes, they are in need of your help…they said the world is at stake…I believe them…a mother's intuition…don't back sass me!" With that the phone was hung up and Martha turned to face the group with a smile. "He will be here in a half an hour. I will make some tea, please make yourself at home. So they waited and time passed slowly. It felt so surreal. Sitting there and not having to worry about where the enemy patrol was, or where they could find some food. They were simply waiting for a man who could help them. And time passed until they heard the revving of an engine outside. The group looked out the window to see a red motorcycle come to stop and a figure with a read helmet get off of it. As he pulled off the helmet the man's dual colored hair came into view. The man made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Yusei! I am so happy you could make it!"

"Yeah, I just finished another aspect of the Fortune project and I was hoping to triple the output by reversing the flow of-"

"Alright enough of the science talk, these are the boys that wanted to meet you." Yusei turned to address the three with a small smile.

"Hey, my name is Yusei Fudo. Nice to meet you all." Introductions were exchanged and the four quickly got to the heart of the matter, the invasion of the fusion dimension and the destruction of standard. Yusei stayed relatively quiet throughout the explanation only asking questions when he needed verification.

"So you came here to escape? Yusei asked once the story had been told. They nodded. "Can I see some proof to back your story?" They looked to Yuya who quickly retrieved his deck and pulled out a pendulum card, giving it to Yusei. "Fascinating, and you said there was another type of summon? XYZ was it?" Reiji pulled out one of his cards and gave it to Yusei for inspection. Once he was satisfied, he gave back both cards. "I would like to confirm that these cards work in a duel. Would that be alright?"

Yuya nodded, "Of course, would you like to duel outside?" Yusei simply smiled.

"Actually I was hoping to get someone closer to your level." Yuya look at Yusei confused.

"Why? Are you not that good at dueling?" This caused Yusei to laugh.

"Let's just say we are not on the same level and leave it at that, alright?"

-Ω-

Leon breathed a sigh of relief as the last member fell. His monsters faded away and he gave one last look at the destroyed portal. Reiji had told him about a contingency plan just for a situation like this. He went to the closest Obliesk member and checked. Good, he had it. Now all he would have to do is…

"That was a fabulous fusion summon." Leon looked towards the voice and froze. Yuya? But he had gone through the portal… unless.

"You're the one that kidnapped Yuzu." Leon stated fully facing the boy. The boy clapped his hands mockingly.

"How clever of you to figure it out, I only did it 30 minutes ago, glad you had enough brain cells to remember."

"Who are you?" Leon asked stalling for time. He would rather not have a confrontation here.

"You can't escape if that's what you are looking for." The Yuya look alike said and as he did a swarm of Obelisk forces streamed up behind the boy. "The name is Yuri, remember it, I don't like repeating myself to scum."

Leon growled, all his exits were virtually sealed. The only way out was through, but there was little chance of winning a 20 on 1.

"I can offer you a deal, I saw that fusion summon you performed. You can join us and be integrated with our troops."

"And If I refuse?"

Yuri smirked, "You hardly have a choice. You either join our forces or you get turned into a card like the rest of the inhabitants of your world."

"Where is Yuzu?" Leon asked holding the stolen item behind his back.

"She has already been taken to our base of operations. I can set you up with a meeting if you join us." Yuri looked at Leon knowingly, expecting him to accept. Leon had other plans.

"Actually, I will go visit her myself, if that's ok." At their confused looks he revealed the wristwatch he had taken from the unconscious Obelisk member. "See ya." With that he pressed the Interdimensional Travel device and disappeared. The group stood in shock for a few seconds until Yuri whirled around to face the members with a snarl.

"Someone warp back immediately and raise the alarm!" We have a code red situation!"

-Ω-

Yuya faced his opponent who was looking just as confused as him. Maybe it had something to do with what Gongenzaka had said prior to the duel.

"_Yuya remember this is not an action duel. There is no need to move around and gather cards, all the cards that you need to worry about will be in front of you." _

How could this world duel without action cards? The excitement, the suspense, and the action that came with the cards were irreplaceable. Yuya simply figured that there would be another gimmick but Yusei confirmed that there was no such thing. So here he stood feeling a bit lost, but nevertheless excited for his duel. Yusei's voice came from the observation deck above.

"Yuya, Zack, you may start when you are ready."

Yuya quickly drew a hand of five "Alright, I will start. I summon Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode. The snake appeared giving a smile. "I set one card and end my turn."

Zack nodded, "My turn, draw." He quickly examined his hand before choosing a card. "I summon The Six Samurai – Zanji." An armored warrior appeared twirling his halberd.

"I choose this moment to use the effect of Performapal Whip Snake! I switch the attack and defense of your monster." Yuya broke in. Zanji's attack switched with its defense and became 1300.

"That's fine, I special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan. This card can be special summoned from my hand while I control a six samurai monster." Another samurai landed on the field a shimming katana in hand. "Battle, Kizan attack Whip Snake!" Samurai rushed forward slicing whip snake in half and losing Yuya 100 life points.

"I activate my trap card, Performapal Revival! If a monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can special summon 1 "Performapal" monster from my hand or Graveyard. I special summon Performapal Drumming Kong!" A gorilla appeared from the sky and landed banging its chest.

Zack sighed. "I can't beat your monster this turn so I will wait till next turn, I end." The attack of Zanji reverted back to normal as Yuya drew his next card.

"I summon Performapal Fire Mufflerlion in attack mode!" A lion with a flaming mane leapt forth. "Now I attack your kizan with my Drumming Kong." The gorilla charged the samurai who readied to strike.

"But your monster has less attack than mine."

Yuya smiled. "I activate the effect of Drumming Kong. Once per turn, when a monster I control battles another monster, I can target my battling monster and it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase." Drumming Kong beat its chest and rang the cymbals on its shoulders increasing its attack to 2200. The Samurai stood no chance as the gorilla bore down on it. Zack frowned as his lp dropped to 3600.

"Is that all?"

Yuya shook his head, "I activate Mufflerlion's effect. Once per turn, if a Pendulum Monster I control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: I can make that monster I control gain 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, and if I do, it can make a second attack in a row."

"What?!"

"Drumming Kong attack again with 200 more attack!" The gorilla charged again this time at 2400. Zanji made a movement to dodge but met the same fate as his comrade. As Zack life points dropped further Yuya made his final attack. "Mufflerlion attack directly!" The lion jumped forward and shot a fireball which impacted Zack dropping his lp to 2200. "With that I end my turn." Yuya's monster reverted back to its normal attack points. Zack nodded and drew his card.

"I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki. With his effect I can special summon one level 4 or lower six samurai from my hand. I special summon the tuner monster Kagemusha of the Six Samurai." Two samurai appeared on the field. "I will now special summon Grandmaster Of The Six Samurai." An old man appeared next to the two samurai holding a katana. "I will now tune my level 2 Kagemusha with my lvl 3 Kageki. Come samurai of days long past, once again grab hold of this world with you power. Syncro summon, Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En." A red armored samurai descended and landed gracefully on the field. "Shi En, attack Drumming Kong." The red samurai rushed forward.

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect and increase his attack by 600." Drumming Kong once again beat his chest increasing his attack to 2200."

"It's not enough, Shi En razor slice!" The sword came down slitting Drumming Kong in half before it disappeared. Yuya life points dropped to 3600.

"When a pendulum monster is destroyed it goes to the extra deck instead of the graveyard." Yuya called out placing Drumming Kong in the appropriate slot.

"Doesn't matter, Grandmaster attack Mufflerlion." The old samurai quickly dealt with the threat dropping Yuya down to 2300. Yuya placed Mufflerlion into his extra deck as Zack called out. "End turn."

One last shot at this. Yuya breathed in and snatched the top card of his deck. "Draw!" he smiled at what he saw. "I am setting my pendulum scales!" Timegazer and Stargazer took the field and floated up beside him with the numbers 1 and 8 hovering below them. His pendulum shone brightly and a pendulum in the sky began to rotate. Zack stared at him with shock, but Yuya did not give him any mind. "While I have these scales I can special summon monsters with levels 2 to 7 simultaneously. Sway, the pendulum of my soul. Draw an arc of light across the ether. Appear now my faithful monsters! Pendulum summon!"

"Pendulum what?!"

A void in the sky opened and three lights dropped down. "I special summon Mufflerlion, Drumming Kong and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

"But those monsters were destroyed!"

"Pendulum monsters can be special summoned from the extra deck with a Pendulum summon. Now Odd eyes attack Grandmaster, Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd Eyes roared and raced forward. "I activate the effect of Drumming Kong increasing his attack by 600." Once again Drumming Kong beat his chest and Odd Eyes' attack rose to 3100. A flame shot out incinerating Grandmaster. "When Odd Eyes deals battle damage the amount dealt is doubled." Zack lp dropped from 2200 to 200. "Now I use Mufferlion's effect. Odd Eyes gains 200 more attack and attacks again. Now attack Shi En, Spiral Strike Burst." Odd Eyes turned to the red samurai and shot a flame at him. Shi En could do nothing but take the attack and be destroyed. Zack fell back exhausted as his lp reached 0.

"That was intense, what ever that pendulum this was. I have to get me some of those." Yuya only laughed at Zack's comment. But a question did nag at Yuya.

"Why didn't you use Shi En's effect to negate my Pendulum scale? If you had stopped one of them I would have lost." The look on Zack's face was priceless.

"Those things are spells?"

-Ω-

"Thank you for putting up with my selfish request of seeing your monsters in action." Yusei apologized as they sat around a small table. "I had no idea pendulum monsters could be so interesting, we may have to duel some time."

"As fascinating as this is," Reiji cut in, "are you willing to help us?" The silence was almost palpable until Yusei smiled.

"Of course, you did say the world was in danger right? I would be a fool not to assist you." The group of three travelers smiled. Finally some good luck. Yusei continued. "I can give you three an apartment, in a place called the Tops. Two friends of mine left it to me, but I have no use for it." This was not technically true, the Tops manager had given the top apartment to Yusei as a thank you gift for saving the city, but they didn't need to know that. "I will supply you with money for food and the necessities. Any questions?"

"None come to mind." Gongenzaka said shaking his. Yusei nodded, before snapping his fingers.

"You said there was one more of you, right? Is he coming as well?" As Yusei words Yuya's eyes gained a faraway look, but he still answered.

"Yeah, he will come eventually. He promised."

-Ω-

Effects of cards in this chapter in order of appearance,

Infernoid Antra/ **/fire/fiend/0 atk/2000 def/ Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Infernoid" monster from your hand or Graveyard, while the total Levels and Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard; banish it (this is a Quick Effect).

Ancient Gear Hound Dog/ ***/earth/machine/1000 atk/1000 def/ If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another "Ancient Gear" monster: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

Void Launch/ continuous trap/ During each of your Standby Phases: You can send up to 2 "Infernoid" monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard. If you control a monster that is not an "Infernoid" monster, send this card to the Graveyard.

Infernoid Onuncu/ **********/fire/fiend/3000 atk/3000 def/ Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand or Graveyard) by banishing 3 "Infernoid" monsters from your hand or Graveyard while the total Levels and Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy all other monsters on the field. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card or effect is activated: You can Tribute 1 monster; negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card.

Ancient Gear Rebirth Fusion/ trap/ If an "Ancient Gear" monster(s) you control leaves the field by an opponent's card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists that monster as a Fusion Material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog/*******/earth/machine/fusion/ 1800 atk/ 1000 def "Ancient Gear Hound Dog" + "Ancient Gear Hound Dog" + "Ancient Gear Hound Dog"

OR "Ancient Gear Hound Dog" + "Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog"

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase.

Performapal Whip Snake/ ****/ earth/reptile/1700 atk/900 def/ Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn.

The Six Samurai – Zanji/****/light/warrior/1800 atk/1300 def/ At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: Destroy the monster this card attacked. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan/****/earth/warrior/1800 atk/500 def/ If you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While you control 2 or more other face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF.

Performapal Revival/trap/ If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster from your hand or Graveyard.

Performapal Drumming Kong/*****/earth/beast/pendulum/1600atk/900 def/ If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Performapal Fire Mufflerlion/***/fire/beast/pendulum/800 atk/800 def/ Pendulum Effect When a Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect Once per turn, if a Pendulum Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: You can make that monster you control gain 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, and if you do, it can make a second attack in a row.

Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki/***/wind/warrior/200 atk/2000 def/ When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your hand. While you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card gains 1500 ATK.

Kagemusha of the six samurai/**/earth/warrior/tuner/400 atk/1800 def/ During either player's turn, when exactly 1 face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or card effect that could have targeted this card: You can activate this effect; that Spell/Trap/effect now targets this face-up card on the field, instead.

Grandmaster of the Six Samurai/*****/earth/warrior/2100 atk/800 def/ You can only control 1 face-up "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai". If you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect: Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En/*****/dark/warrior/synchro/2500 atk/1400 def/ 1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Six Samurai" monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/*******/ dark/dragon/pendulum/2500 atk/2000 def/

Pendulum Effect You can reduce the battle damage you take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn.

Monster Effect If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.

-Ω-

I hope you liked the story. Originally this was about the OC I created, Leon. This idea was scrapped as he was becoming a mysterious OP character which was not my intention. So I decided to split the story between two characters. Yuya, the main protagonist, and Leon the OC. The next chapter will feature Leon more so than Yuya. I hope you enjoy it. There will be a time skip after the next chapter for reasons I will explain later.

The changes I mentioned will become apparent in chapter three. These changes are for a majority of reasons. There are characters that do not have enough cards known to make a full deck for them. Examples include Selena, Yugo and Yuto. Also little to nothing is known about both Rin and Ruri who will be appearing and (hopefully dueling) in future chapters. I hope you do not mind these changes as it is impossible to make guesses on each character.

Feel free to favorite and review if you can. Thank you for your time and see you next chapter.


	2. Getting your bearings

When Reiji explained the contingency plan, it seemed fairly basic. If they were separated, knock out any Obelisk force member and attempt take to their teleportation bracelet. If they had one, Leon would use it to teleport to their world. He would be able to hide there until he found out how to get to a different world. The plan was simple in theory but completely unrealistic. To start, he had no idea where he would be. There was no map or directions he could follow which would help. Secondly, Leon was on an island thus, aside from a boat, had no method of traveling anywhere. Lastly, he had been seen when he teleported, so seconds after he appeared in the fusion dimension, the alarm for an intruder had been set off. All things considered, it couldn't get much worse.

"There he is! Get him!" Well, except if another squad of guards found him, it could get worse then. Leon sprinted through another corridor as the five guards gave chase. Thankfully, Leon had mastered the art of actions duels. He could out sprint any opponent to a card and traverse the most difficult terrain to get to where he wanted. Now only if his dueling skills would follow… Instead of wallowing in self-pity Leon lead the group of Obelisk members to a dead end. As he turned the last corner he jumped high and pulled himself over the ledge of the wall before him. Quickly crouching, he hid behind the upper terrace of the wall.

"Where the hell did he go?" The voices rose up and Leon was happy the guards were fairly incompetent. "He is probably up above; another squad said he can climb walls easily."_ Maybe not that stupid, I guess that trick can only work once._ Knowing his cover was blow he ran, guards from below shouting for him to stop, not that he would. Leon reentered the maze of 'academia' or whatever they called it and kept a keen eye and ear watching and listening for guards. His head turned and he held his breath, there, footsteps from the hallway to his right. Leon quickly moved to a pillar, back flush to the wall. As he waited, the voices of guards floated closer.

"She did what?" One of the guards asked incredulously. Leon peeked around the corner and saw uniformed men walking side by side. But, what caught his attention was the girl in their arms.

"Yeah, she tried to use the alarm as a distraction for her to escape." The girl in the guard's arms was Yuzu. Finally a stroke of luck except… why was she in different clothes?

"Just put her in her room, and make sure to lock it this time. Or the boss will have our heads."

"Yeah, yeah." The guard entered the room and seconds later he exited empty handed. "What was the code again?"

"Seriously? This is the third time this week! Get it through your think skull, 7641259!" _I take back what I said earlier, these guys are idiots_, Leon thought to himself.

As the two walked away, Leon slipped out from his cover and approached the door. "7641259, was it?" The door beeped and slid open. Leon quickly rushed inside where Yuzu was lying on the bed. Leon gently shook her, calling her name, "Yuzu, Yuzu wake up." Despite this she stayed asleep. Drugged maybe? As Leon's brain processed this, it picked up some other details. Why was her hair blue? Leon shook his head. Yuya may have clones running around, but Yuzu as well? Unlikely. No time to think, Leon and Yuzu needed to leave. He picked her limp form up and ran.

Ten minutes passed and Leon was exhausted. While actions duels were tiring, running with an unconscious girl was beyond that. Another twist, another turn, the maze of a building never ended. As soon as Leon was about to lose hope, he noticed someone. Well, someone's hair to be exact. Yuya had explained what this 'Sora' looked like multiple times, hoping to come across him after the attack on standard. Unfortunately, he was never found. The boy he saw in the corridor matched Yuya's description from the shoes to the bright blue hair he had. Maybe he could help. He was about to call out, but Sora turned and entered a room. Leon hurried after him his muscles protesting to every movement. As he got to the room his jaw dropped. A whirling portal waited inside the room and Sora stood before it.

"This is my ride out, right?" Sora asked addressing the scientist who stood near the controls. The scientist nodded.

"Please move quickly, it takes time for the energy in these to safely dissipate the longer you wait the longer the cool down."

"Alright, I'm off." With that the boy disappeared into the vortex. Leon, seeing his chance, ran in, but the scientist noticed him and blocked his way.

"Well it looks like a rat came in as well." The scientist sneered. "Where do you think you're going?" Leon glanced to his side where the control panel for the door and used his elbow to slam into it hoping to close the door. In the end, he only hurt his arm. Looking fully at the panel the button "Lock down" caught his attention. He quickly pressed it cursing his stupidity and the doors slammed shut. He looked back to the fusion dimension scientist who only looked amused.

"Let me through," Leon commanded with as much authority as possible. He hoped he looked better than he felt, because he felt like keeling over. Clearly the scientist thought so as well.

"You and what army? You can barely hold that girl anymore from the looks of it. Tell you what. This portal will need 15 minutes to dissipate the remaining energy. I have a deck or two that I have been in need of a test subject for. If you can defeat me before time runs out I will step aside." Leon placed Yuzu against the wall and walked forward, his duel disc activating.

"Let's get right to it then, I'll start." Leon glanced to his cards and grabbed one. "I activate the field spell, Void Expansion. Next I activate the spell card, Reasoning. Call a level."

"Level 8." Leon nodded and removed the top card of his deck and revealed it. Infernoid Attondel, lvl 8. "It looks like my guess was right." Leon only shook his head.

"Reasoning can only special summon a monster than can be normal summoned or set. Attondel as well as most of the infernoids are the same, as they cannot be normal summoned or set, thus-" Leon began flipping card after card each one being sent to the grave. Five infernoid cards later he flipped up a monster he could summon. Infernoid Dekatron, lvl 1. "I special summon infernoid Dekatron in defense mode. When he is normal or special summoned I can sent an infernoid from my deck to the grave and have Dekatron gain levels equal to that monsters and gain it's effects. I send Infernoid Seitsemas to grave." Dekatron gave a cry as its level increased to 8. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Then it is my turn, draw. I summon Elemental HERO Prisma." A crystal warrior rose from the ground. "I can reveal one fusion monster from my extra deck and send one fusion material of the revealed monster from my deck to the grave. Prisma will then gain their name. I reveal Gladiator Beast Gyzarus and I send Gladiator Beast Bestiari to the grave." Prisma glowed and the image of Bestiari was revealed. Now since I control a gladiator beast, I now special summon Test tiger to the field." A tiger leapt forth landing next to Prisma. I tribute test tiger to return a gladiator beast to the deck and special summon another one." Test tiger disappeared along with Prisma. "I special summon Gladiator Beast Darius. When he is special summoned from a gladiator beast effect, I can special summon one Gladiator Beast from my grave but it's effects are negated. I special summon Bestiari!" A large armored humanoid horse landed on the field and was soon followed by an armored winged bird. "Now…contact fusion!" The two monsters moved towards one another and clasped hands. The two shone brightly and flew up. "I send both back to the deck to special summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus."

"Contact fusion?" Leon was taken aback, a fusion that did not require polymerization? Was such a thing possible?

"The technique was developed by a legendary duelist. He was said to have saved the world with his power. Through multiple trials and errors, I was able to emulate and surpass his legendary summoning technique and have created two decks that have the ability to contact fuse. In his deck, once fused, the fusion monster would return the extra deck and leave his side of the field open. I have created decks that not only bypass that flaw, but I have the ability to exchange my monsters. But enough of that, come forth Gyzarus." A huge armored Falcon descended from the sky landing on the other side of the field. "When Gyzarus is special summoned, he can destroy two cards on the field. I choose your monster and your face down." Winds swirled around Gyzarus as he beat his wings, then he sent two twisters forward, each one destroying their intended target. "Now, Gyzarus attack!" The falcon flew forward and slashed Leon dropping his lp from 4000 to 1600. "After the battle phase, when Gyzarus attacked, I can return him to the extra deck and special summon two Gladiator beasts as long as one is not Bestari. Thus I special summon Gladiator Beast Augustus and Gladiator Beast Retiari. Retiari effect, I banish your Seitsemas from grave. Then with Augustus I can special summon Gladiator Beast Andal. Now triple contact fusion!"

"Again?!"

"Come forth, Gladiator Beast Nerokius." A large six winged armored bat flew down and crashed into the field. "Nerokius, can't be destroyed by battle and if he attacks or is attacked, you can't activate any spell or trap cards, until the end of the damage step. I set two cards and end my turn"

Leon drew. "Due to the effect of void expansion, I special summon one infernoid token to the field." A small capsule containing a swirl of multiple colors rose and landed on the field. "I banish the token to special summon Infernoid Harmadik." The token burst and light engulfed the area. When the light died the hellish shape of a beast was shown. "I activate Harmadik's effect and destroy Nerokius." The cannon on Harmadik's back charged a beam.

"I activate my trap card, Gladiator Beast War Chariot. When an Effect Monster's effect is activated, if I control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster I can negate the activation and destroy it." The canon on Harmadik, misfired and exploded taking the monster with it.

"I banish Harmadik, Dekatron and Attondel from my grave to special summon Infernoid Onuncu. Flames of hell rise up and obliterate those who oppose you! Rise Infernoid Onuncu!" A familiar hellish bird once again rose and as it did beat its wings sending fire at Nerokius. The flames burned him and he was destroyed. "I attack you directly with Onuncu. Flaming oblivion!"

"I activate my facedown call of the haunted and bring back my Nerokius." Onuncu breathed out a trail of fire that scorched Nerokius and even the ground dropping the man's life to 3800. "Because Nerokius was attacked I can send him back to the extra deck to special summon two Gladiator Beasts. I special summon Gladiator Beast Laquari and Gladiator Beast Murmillo. Laquari's attack becomes 2100 and Murmillo destroys your monster. Acid shot" Leon scowled but quickly used a card from his hand.

"I activate the quick-play spell card void seer. I target one infernoid monster I control and that monster is unaffected by my opponent's card effects for the remainder of the turn." The acid flew forward but stopped short, as a barrier was created around Onuncu. "I end my turn."

"I draw, and I summon Gladiator Beast Andal" A large armored black bear came to the field. "Now triple contact fusion. I special summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" The three monsters held arms and jumped up becoming light and fusing. Seconds later a huge chimera landed and roared. "I equip Heraklinos with Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield. Now if he were to be destroyed, I am able to send this card to the graveyard instead. I attack your Onuncu with Heraklinos!" The chimera rushed forward. Onuncu sent flames down at the monster but its shield protected it and once in range Heraklinos used its spear to pierce Onuncu, destroying it. As the chimera landed its shield disintegrated as well. "I end my turn. Give up now? Your star monster is dust and you only have 5 minutes left."

"I draw," Leon looked at his hand. He had to hurry, no time to second guess himself. "First off, a void token is summoned to my side of the field. Next, I activate the continuous spell card, Void Dream." The room filled with dense fog but multicolored lights could be seen in the distance. "I can send this card to the grave to fusion summon one Infernoid monster. When my opponent has a monster that was special summon from the extra deck I can use up to five monsters from my deck as materials."

"From the deck?"

"Go void dream! I send the Infernoid monsters Onuncu, Lilith, Belgaphor, satan and antra to the grave. Fusion summon! The creature of hell has finally found his place on earth. Come lay waste to all those who defy your might! Infernoid Tierra!" A long serpentine dragon-like monster rose from the ground and screeched. "Because I used 5 cards as fusion materials I can activate two of his effects. First off, we both send three cards from our extra decks to our grave. Then we each send the top three cards of our deck to the grave." The appropriate cards were sent and the scientist laughed.

"Your monster may have more attack but not enough to defeat me this turn. All I have to do is wait till the machine shuts down and there will be nothing you can do about it. I win!"

"Will you let me finish? I normal summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer. I can banish him to have one fiend type monster I have attack twice this turn. I use his effect allowing my Tierra to attack twice." The first fiend disappeared and the second screeched again.

"But he has 3400 attack, that means."

"That's right, this game is over. Tierra attack with Hell on Earth!" The monstrosity roared and breathed out a black flame completely obliterating Heraklinos lowering the man's lp to 3400. "Now attack again!" The fiend obeyed and black flames encompassed the scientist. As the duel ended the scientist slumped to the floor unconscious. Leon breathed a sigh of relief. He rushed to the control panel and scanned it. 3 minutes and 27 seconds left, just enough time. He quickly used the panel to find the self-destruct sequence and activated it. Now when the portal shut down, it would be gone. He rushed back to Yuzu, but not before pocketing the other "experimental" fusion deck. From what he saw the decks had potential. He hoisted Yuzu up and made his way to the swirling vortex. Hopefully his luck would hold out.

-Ω-

Leon head was throbbing as he awoke. He looked around seeing he was in an alleyway surrounded by tall buildings. Well he wasn't in Miami city, that's for sure.

"Get away from, Ruri!" Leon look up to see Yuya staring him down, except his hair was… Leon connected the dots, this was another version of Yuya.

"Another one? Leon muttered as stood. "Look I can explain, just calm down and give me a chance to talk." He held up his hands, hoping to placate the Yuya look-a-like. Well, either he was a look-a-like or Yuya had gone insane in the hour or so they had been separated. Leon honestly didn't know which one was better.

"Step away from Ruri and then I will let you talk."

"Yuto, what are you talking about? I am right here." The tense atmosphere instantly evaporated as another girl behind Yuto tapped him on the shoulder. Yuto did a double take and looked between both Ruri and Yuzu.

"Ruri, you have a twin?" Yuto choked out, once he got past his surprise. Ruri, who looked surprised as well, moved forward to examine the unconscious girl.

"She does look like a lot like me, doesn't she? We even have matching bracelets, but I don't think she is my long lost twin." Ruri looked to Leon. "Mind explaining who you are and who she is?" Leon nodded albeit a bit wearily.

"Sure, but can be go somewhere other than an alley way?"

Yuto shook his head, "Not yet, we still don't know who you are-" Yuto was interrupted by a sound smack on the back of his head.

"First you accuse him of kidnapping me and now you don't have the hospitality to give him a place to rest!" She then turned to Leon a wide smile on her face. "My house is not too far from here. We can rest there." With that, she promptly turned and walked off dragging Yuto behind her, leaving Leon only the option to follow. As he walked behind the pair, he caught wind of their conversation.

"You thought they kidnapped me? I can't believe you! What do I look like, some damsel in distress?"

"What no- I was- you- I was worried about you that's all."

Ruri sent Yuto a malicious smirk. "Oh? And why is that? You haven't fallen for me have you? I mean just the other day you declared that you would never fall in love."

Yuto struggled to keep the blush off his face, "No, I- Shun would be furious with me if you were hurt, right? I was making sure my friendship with Shun wasn't damaged." Yuto concluded crossing his arms with a huff.

Ruri whirled on him, her face the perfect picture of despair. "So if it wasn't for my brother you wouldn't care for me? I see…" To the casual eye Ruri looked to be on the verge of tears.

"No! I would always look out for you-" Yuto exclamations fell out of hearing as they turned a corner. Leon sighed, that girl had Yuto wrapped around her finger. At least it was playful teasing and nothing more. Leon glanced down to the girl sleeping in his arms. Did Yuzu have the same personality? She hadn't shown any of it while they were together. To be fair though, they had not met under normal circumstances. Leon shook his mind to clear it of his rambling thoughts and sped up to catch up with the arguing couple.

-Ω-

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" Shun Kurosaki asked, voice as cold as ice. Leon was warned that Ruri's older brother was an intimidating person. Unfortunately, the warning did the man no justice. He was a force to be reckoned with. Leon had told them his story up till now, and they were not buying it. Well Shun was not buying it, Ruri and Yuto looked too scared to say anything.

"Look, what do you want me to do to prove my story?" Leon's was running out of options. He either had convince these people that he was who he said he was, or be kicked to the streets.

"I don't want you to prove anything, I want you to leave. No one in their right mind would believe you. Right Yuto?" Shun looked to Yuto for confirmation, but found Yuto shaking his head in disagreement.

"I believe him," Yuto confirmed. "Shun have you forgotten what happened a month ago?" Shun face twisted into a scowl.

"Of course I haven't, who do you think…" His voice trailed off as a look of horror filled his face. Leon looked to Yuto to explain.

"About a month ago, a boy who looked nearly identical to me tried to kidnap Ruri. Thankfully, I was there and we worked together to fight off the boy. Shortly after we repelled him, he simply disappeared no matter where we looked." A small smile came over Yuto's face. "Shun almost killed me, thinking I was the kidnapper until Ruri told him that it was someone else." Shun looked away, the embarrassment evident on his face.

"So will you believe him now, brother?" Ruri asked, the hope evident in her voice. Shun sighed, but nodded his consent.

Leon smiled, "Thanks, I owe you guys." Yuto and Ruri returned his smiles while Shun only gave him a nod in response.

"Where am I?" An unfamiliar voice weakly spoke, drawing the group's attention to the girl in the bed.

"Yuzu! Leon ran forward only for the girl to shift away from him.

"Who is Yuzu?" Those words felt like spear pierced his heart. He had failed Yuya. "Who are you?"

"I am Leon, remember? We met when we were attacked by the Obelisk force." Leon tried again, and this time he got a reaction. A violent one.

"You're from standard!" The Yuzu clone screamed activating her duel disc. "Where did you take me?" She leapt from the bed only to stumble and fall to her knees. She raised a hand to her head and grit her teeth as if she were in pain. The drug must not have worn off yet. She shakily got back to her feet. "Duel me," She wheezed out, "Duel me so I can prove to the professor that I can think and do things for myself."

"Wait," Ruri stepped forward trying to defuse the situation. "Yuzu, Leon rescued you from the fusion dimension. Please calm down."

"My name is Selena, stop calling me Yuzu!" Selena panted, clearly not feeling well. She pointed to Leon. "Duel me," Selena declared again. Shun stepped forward, but Leon beckoned for him to stop.

"If I duel you will you calm down and listen?" Selena's only response was to activate her duel disc. "Fine, go ahead and take your turn."

Selena quickly grabbed a hand of five. "I activate the spell card polymerization! I fuse together Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly. Fusion summon! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" A masked cat descended and landed on the field with a twirl. "I end my turn…" Once again Selena clutched her head and winced in pain.

_Clearly not thinking straight and clearly not in a condition to duel…better finish this quick, _Leon thought. "My turn, draw. I normal summon Infernoid Dekatron. I can use his effect to send Infernoid Antra to the grave and gain his effect and increase my level by Antra's." Dekatron roared as a spiritual form of Antra phased in behind it. "Now I banish two infernoids from my hand to Special summon Attondel." In a burst of flame, Attondel stood beside Dekatron. Now Attondel, attack! The fiend moved forward and burned the cat with its flames as well as lowering Selena's lp to 3600. "Now attack again!" The fiend attacked once more, but with no obstacles the attack hit Selena directly dropping her life down to 800. "Dekatron attack." The small fiend leapt forth and slashed at Selena dropping her lp to a mere 300. "I end my turn."

Selena's breath was coming in pants now. The drug, while wearing off, was still in her system and she was in some kind of foreign world surrounded by possible enemies. If she were honest with herself, she was feeling scared. They had her in a vulnerable position and she felt lost. She was usually a strong duelist from the fusion dimension. But right now, in front of two terrifying demons of hell, she felt like a child. A child with no way out. If she returned to Fusion they would lock her up again, she would never get this chance again. Staying here had to be an infinitely better option. "Draw…" Exhaustion began to take hold of her and her stance faltered. A glance at the drawn card made it clear her options were minimal. Surrender or lose next turn. "I- I-" in the end the pressure was too much. The drug, the duel, the fact of being in an unknown world, the fact she had nowhere to go, it all collapsed upon her. A tear slipped down her cheek, then another, and soon more followed. Selena for the first time in three years cried. Seconds later arms encircled her. She looked up to the face of Ruri who was giving her a look of understanding.

"How dare you pick on a girl!" Ruri's voice caused Leon to give a guilty flinch. The holograms disappeared as Ruri helped Selena to the bed. "Lie down and rest, you look tired." Selena could hardly argue and soon was lying in bed. Listening to her fate.

"What should we do?" Yuto asked looking to each member of the group.

"We could have her stay with us," Ruri said looking to her brother, but immediately looked away from his glare.

"We should send her back. I am sure she would be better off there," Shun stated, "Leon you still have that device right?" Leon nodded. He walked towards Selana with the device in his hand. As he was about to clip it to her wrist, she weakly pushed it away.

"Anything but that…please." Selena looked at Leon in desperation, pleading with him to give her a chance. Leon looked to the group for confirmation. Shun look like he was about to go with the prior decision, but both Yuto and Ruri were sending him glares of their own. In the end, Shun backed off and nodded his consent.

Leon turned back to Selena, who barely was able to keep her eyes open. "Rest, I promise you that you will be here when you wake up."

Selena returned a small, but genuine smile, "Thank...you." she managed to say,before her world became black. The words were so soft that Leon thought he had imagined it. He looked back to a smiling Yuto and Ruri and an exasperated Shun.

"Well, looks like we are in your care."

-Ω-

Sorry if the story feels a bit rushed or disconnected. I am laying the foundation for the story on both sides. From next chapter onward the each side of the story will have connections with each side affecting the other. Hopefully it won't been too confusing to follow. Favorite and review if you liked it or if you saw something that could be improved.


	3. Learning the Basics

2 years since the attack on Standard

Yuya loved riding duels. More than action duels? Never, but he still loved riding duels. Instead of action cards there were speed spells and speed counters. The thrill of accelerating as the duel started, the feeling of beating your opponent to the first turn. Yuya especially loved the sweet taste of ice cream that Yugo was forced to pay for when he lost. Even now Yugo and he clashed in another duel.

"I got it! Yuya yelled as he drew his card." He sent Yugo a smile before he called out his intentions. "I am setting my scale!"

"For the love of Ra!" Yugo cursed, "You always have another scale to set!"

Yuya continued unperturbed. "I am placing Performapal Turn Toad scale 3 and Performapal Trump Witch scale 4 as my scales." The two monsters rose into the air. A three and four shining below them.

Yugo looked on confused. "Why would you do that? You can't summon anything!"

Yuya laughed, "I activate Pendulum Shift and with it I can target one pendulum card and change its scale to any number from 1 to 10. I change trump witch to 10!" The number below the witch changed from 4 to 10 much to Yugo displeasure. "I can now summon monsters from levels four to nine simultaneously. Sway, the pendulum of my soul. Draw an arc of light across the ether. Appear now my faithful monsters! Pendulum summon! Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes from my extra deck." The two monsters appeared in a burst of light. "I now normal summon Performapal Spikeagle in attack mode." A small eagle joined the two monsters. "Now I am fusing my Odd-Eyes and my Stargazer Magician with the help of my Trump Witch." The witch sent out a flurry of suits and both monsters rose into the air. "Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's new monster slammed onto the field. "Now I activate my Spikeagle's effect. I can choose one monster on the field. When it battles this turn it inflicts piercing damage! I choose my Rune-Eyes! Now battle! Attack Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing!" The monster was obliterated as Rune-Eyes shot his arcana beam. Yugo's life points dropped to 2600.

"When my monster is destroyed, I can special 1 Yang Zing back in defense mode. I Summon Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing!"

"I attack again," Yuya yelled and Rune-Eyes shot another beam this time lowering Yugo's life points to 1600.

"I once again special summon a monster but in attack this time. I summon Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing!" A shadowy dragon appeared. "Yuya, you only have one more attack and your eagle will not be able to beat the next Yang Zing that comes out!"

"I activate the effect of Turn Toad. I can switch the attack and defense of one monster on the field. I change the attack and defense of Taotie." Yugo could only watch in shock at his attack when to 0. "Rune-Eyes finish this duel! Attack!" The majestic dragon shot his final beam obliterating the monster and Yugo's remaining life points. Yuya slowed his duel runner and waited till Yugo's D-wheel was done smoking and he caught up.

"Your pendulum monsters are way too overpowered." Yugo complained for the thousandth time. Every time they are destroyed they come right back."

"Hey now, your Yang Zings do the same thing." Yuya responded trying to hold back his laughter. Yuya and his group had meet Yugo a few months back. Yusei asked if the three of them would like to learn about riding duels, this world's specialty. Reiji and Gongenzaka had politely refused. Reiji was more concerned working with Yusei on Fortune, hoping to bring its technology back to standard. Gongenzaka's reason was more simplistic. He simply did not believe in moving while dueling. In the end, only Yuya took his offer. When Yusei was preparing to teach Yuya, Yugo appeared pleading for Yusei to take him as his pupil. In the end Yusei taught them both and the both successfully earned their dueling license.

"My Yang Zings, only allow me to special summon one monster back to the field. One monster!" Yugo continued, drawing Yuya out of his thoughts. "You, however, can bring back up to five! Then, you just synchro with them all. It's ridiculous!" Yuya only laughed at his friend's discontent. Unlike most people in this dimension, Yuya had only a precious few tuner monsters given to him by Yusei and Akiza after his riding duel training. It was a gift for his achievement, or so he was told. Over the two years he had been here, he had met the signers. All of them had been alerted of the dimensional drifters and they visited when they were able, which was once in a blue moon. Rua and Ruka were a year or two older than Yuya and they enjoyed talking with him about his home world. Yuya was especially interested in the spirit world that Ruka described. Jack and Crow had been…interesting to meet. They were always fighting but Yusei assured him they were good friends. Finally the three met Akiza, Yusei's friend. Jack had muttered something along of likes of "with benefits," but Yuya was clueless to what he meant. In the end, the meeting between the dimension traveling trio and the signers was a success, well as successful as a meeting could be.

Yugo's long winded rant was drowned out as his bike screen lit up with an incoming call. He clicked the accept button and Yusei's face appeared. "Good afternoon Yuya, are you busy?"

Yuya shook his head. "No, Yugo and I just finished our practice, what do you need?"

Yusei checked the watch on his wrist before continuing. "Reiji and I are trying to finish up some tests on dimension rifts. Jack and Crow have yet to report back, so we are moving ahead of schedule to prepare for any conflict."

Yuya's voice wavered. "Do you really think they would attack? Nothing has happened for nearly 2 years. Why would they attack now?"

Yusei shrugged. "Building an army, training recruits, making more equipment. I doubt they were simply waiting for no reason. Reiji hypothesizes that one of their main transporters may have been damaged or destroyed and that is why they were delayed. Like I said we have to be ready for anything."

"Then you have to teach me Accel synchro as soon as possible," Yuya pleaded. "We would be ready for an invasion if there were two of us with that ability."

Yusei only rubbed his temples, "I will teach you when you are ready. The state of Clear Mind is extremely difficult to achieve and controlling your D-Wheel while doing so is even more difficult. I was twice as experienced as you were on a D-Wheel before I even attempted Accel Synchro for the first time." Yusei only laughed at Yuya's grumblings. "Look, at least I didn't refuse to teach you. Just wait a while longer, alright? I am confident you will be ready soon." Yuya flashed Yusei and smile of appreciation. "Alright, I will see you two at the tops in 30 minutes. Don't be late." The screen fizzles out and Yuya turned back to Yugo who was still talking.

"Calm down Yugo," Yuya smiled. "Let's head back to the Tops, Yusei said he wanted to meet us there in half an hour and I'd rather not be late." Yugo muttered something under his breath, but jumped onto his duel runner and the duo sped off. They rode in comfort, talking about strategies and wondering what Yusei wanted. The flickering of lights alerted them to two other duelists. A small screen appeared on Yuya's duel runner, they were challenging Yuya and Yugo to a pair duel. A quick glance revealed it was two duelists that were always bugging Yuya. They wanted his pendulum cards for themselves. Yuya glanced to his clock, 3:10, 20 minutes till they had to meet Yusei. Yugo nodded to Yuya. Yuya pressed the accept button on the screen and immediately a duel lane opened and the four bikes slid into the correct lane. Soon they were on the track and the four accelerated to the first corner. Yuya's bike may have been made by Yusei himself, but it was the not the fastest and Yugo shot past everyone and took the turn.

"Riding duel acceleration!" The four cried out.

"My turn!" Yugo yelled. I summon, Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing." A red dragon appeared and roared as it glided next to Yugo. "I set one card and end my turn."

Yugo-4000/Hand-3

"My turn", Richard yelled and drew. "I summon the Fabled Raven. I activate his effect, I can discard one card to increase his attack by 400 and his level by one. The card I discard is the Fabled Lurrie." He did so and Raven glowed increasing its level to 3. "When Fabled Lurrie is discarded I can special summon it from the grave. Come back Fabled Lurrie!" A small bat-like child appeared next to Raven. I am tuning my level 1 Lurrie with my level 3 Raven! Synchro Summon! The Fabled Unicore!" A white unicorn burst into the field galloping next to the man. "I set one card and end my turn."

Richard-4000/Hand-3

"My turn, draw!" Yuya yelled out. Looking at his hand he nodded. "I am setting my scales." Timegazer magician and Stargazer magician rose into the air and above Yuya, a pendulum began to spin. "Now I can summon monsters from level 2 to level 7 simultaneously. Sway, the pendulum of my soul. Draw an arc of light across the ether. Appear now my faithful monsters! Pendulum summon!" A hole opened above Yuya and three lights jumped out. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Kaleidoscorp and Performapal Skimmer Skeeter appeared. Odd-eyes and Skimmer in attack and Kaleidoscrop in defense. "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuya-4000/Hand-1

"Draw!" Frederick called out. "I play the spell card, double summon, now I can normal summon twice this turn. I summon R-Genex Accelerator. While this card is on the field, I can special summon any genex monster added to my hand. I use my second normal summon to summon Genex Undine. When Genex Undine is normal summoned I can send one water monster to the grave to add Genex Controller to my hand. Therefore I can special summon Genex Controller." A small metal monster landed on the field. "I now tune my level 4 R-Genex Accelerator with my level 3 Genex Controller. Synchro Summon! Windmill Genex!" A large green machine with a fan in the middle of it crashed to the field. "This card gains 300atk for every facedown spell and trap card, thus his attack rises to 2900." The machine's fan began to whirl loudly and its attack rose. "I set two more cards and end my turn." The fan spun faster increasing Windmill's attack to 3500.

Fredrick-4000/Hand 1

"Draw!" Yugo called out. Now that all players had gone, attacks could now be declared. I activate the continuous spell card Yang Zing Prana!

"I activate the effect of The Fabled Unicore," called Richard, "while we have the same amount of cards in hand I negate all your card effects." Unicore rushed forward and destroyed the spell card.

Yugo growled at his mistake but continued, "I set one monster and change Suanni to defense mode. With that I end my turn."

Yugo-4000/Hand 2

"I draw," Richard smirked. "I activate foolish burial and send Fabled Kushano to the grave. Now I use the effect of Fabled Grimro. I can discard it to add Fabled Krus to my hand. Then, I activate the effect of Fabled Kushano from my grave. I can discard one card to return it to my hand. I discard Fabled Krus and get back Fabled Kushano. Next, Krus's effect activates, when I discard it I can special summon one Fabled monster from my grave. I special summon Fabled Grimro to the field."

Yuya was trying to keep track of all of his effects. He had Unicore and Grimo on field, and 3 cards in hand, one being Kushano.

"I summon Kushano, then I discard The Fabled Catsith to special summon The Fabled Chawa." The two monsters jumped onto the field while a light shone above Richard. "When The Fabled Catsith is discarded I can select one face-up card on the field and destroy it." The light shot forth and cut through Odd-Eyes. Yuya grabbed Odd-Eyes and placed it into the extra deck. "Now I will tune my level 4 Grimo with my level 1 Catsith. Synchro Summon! Fabled Ragin." A man with wings of a bat rose up. "When Fabled Ragin is summoned, I can draw cards until I have two in hand. I draw two cards and I set one." With another card Windmill's attack increased to 3800. "Now I am tuning my level 5 Fabled Ragin with my level 3 Kushano. Synchro Summon! Fabled Valkyrus." The beast landed on the field. "Now Unicore attack Skimmer Skeeter!"

"I activate the effect of Skimmer Skeeter!" Yuya yelled only to realize his error too late.

"You feel for it! I activate the effect of Unicore and destroy your Skimmer Skeeter!" Unicore rushed forwards and ran over Skimmer Skeeter destroying it. "The best part is I still have two attacks. Valkyrus attack Kaleidoscrop!" The scorpion tried to avoid but was easily crushed. "Now Unicore attack directly!" The unicorn charged and smashed into Yuya for 2300 points of damage. "I end my turn."

Yuya-1700/Hand-1

Richard-4000/Hand-1

"My turn, draw." Yuya smiled as he looked at his draw. "Here it is! I activate my facedown trap stun! Traps can no longer be activated this turn and Windmill loses 300 attack."

A lightning storm appeared above ready to strike any trap card.

"Next I will pendulum summon! Sway, the pendulum of my soul. Draw an arc of light across the ether. Appear now my faithful monsters! Pendulum summon!" The rift appeared once more and 4 beams of light dropped down. I summon Odd-Eyes and Kaleidoscrop from my extra deck as well as Performapal Hammer Mammoth and Performapal Mammoth Splash from my hand!"

The four monsters landed on the field. "Next I use Performapal Mammoth Splash's ability. I can send both Mammoth Splash and Odd-Eyes to the grave to Fusion summon one monster that requires these monsters without the use of polymerization. Dual-colored eyed dragon. Become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A feral dragon landed on the field and roared.

"Now I activate the effect of Kaleidoscorp! I can target one monster I control and it can attack all special summoned monster my opponent controls. Now battle, Hammer Mammoth attack Genex Undine! In addition, when my mammoth attacks all my opponents spell and trap cards are returned to their hand."

"What?!" Both Richard and Fredrick screamed as their face downs were returned to their hand. Now Windmill had only 2300 attack. Mammoth then smashed Undine lowering Fredrick's life points to 2600.

"Now, Beast-Eyes attack Unicore!" Beast-Eyes charges and with nothing to defend it Unicore was destroyed and Richard lost 700 life points. "Beast-Eyes effect, when it destroys a monster it inflicts damage equal to the beast type monster uses as a material. Mammoth Splash had 1900 attack" Beast-Eyes breathed flames over Ricard dropping his life points to 1400. "Now Beast-Eyes attack Valkyrus." The dragon charged again and the results were the same. "Now effect activate!" Once again flames hit Richard sending his lp to 0. As his bike spun out and disappeared from view, Yuya turned his attention to Fredrick. "Beast-Eyes attack Windmill Genex!" Fredrick stared at the charging beast. He had 2600 left. After some quick math he realized he would have no life points to spare after the attack.

"NOOOO!" The dragon crushed his Windmill inflicting him with 700 points of damage. Then the breath of fire came and burnt the rest of his life points away. As the other opponent disappeared in a cloud of exhaust Yuya and Yugo pulled next to each other.

"I didn't even get to do anything." Yugo complained. "You took the spotlight for yourself!" Yuya stuck his tongue out at Yugo's childish behavior.

"So what you are really saying is that I did all the work," Yuya countered leaving Yugo too shocked to think of anything to say anything. He was saved when both their duel runners got an incoming call. Yuya immediately looked at the clock. 3:45. Yuya felt the dread sinking in his stomach. "Well, better get this over with," Yuya sighed as he clicked the accept call button.

"Where are you?" Yusei asked. Yusei rarely yelled, but his stern voice had that effect to give you shivers. Yuya quickly apologized.

"Sorry Yusei. Those punks I told you about challenged me to another duel. I defeated them, but it took too much time for me to get back. I apologize for not showing up." Yuya held his head in shame but looked back up as Yusei sighed.

"It's fine. I wanted to update you on the dimensional status. Reiji and I were doing some scans and we were alerted to a possible breach point. The area is quite weak to dimensional vibrations, so I would like for you and Yugo to check it out. I will arrive as soon as I can to help you out with tests. Can you two manage on your own for now?"

Yuya nodded. "We can handle it."

Yusei gave a small smile. "Alright, I am counting on you two. The coordinates are X-158 Y-627 on the dueling highway 005, see you soon." The screen faded to black and Yuya and Yugo sped off to the designated location.

"You think anything will happen?" Yuya asked as they drew near the point of dimensional weakness.

"No, nothing ever happens. We show up, take some tests, and then leave. I don't know why we even do these- WHAT THE HELL?!" Yugo stopped mid-complaint as a wormhole opened before them. Both Yuya and Yugo slammed on the breaks to avoid falling into the rift. They stared at the swirling hole as a figure appeared from within it. Soon the figure came through and landed gently. They looked to the pair of riding duelists who were staring in shock. They were garbed is Obelisk Force attire and had an Academa Duel disc strapped to their arm.

Yuya's eyes had widened considerably as he saw who it was. I was like a dream.

"Yuzu? Is that you?"

-Ω-

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I could have pressed this chapter a bit further but Leon's story will explain most of it. I rather not have the readers rereading old information. Feel free to comment on what you thought of the chapter or the story as a whole. The next chapter will focus on Leon, I hope you enjoy it.

As for the review regarding Shun's cold treatment to Selena. I will agree that he would not be too harsh because she looks so like Ruri. On the other hand, if you found someone that looked almost exactly like a friend and/or family member but with a completely different attitude, how would you react?


	4. Seperated

I do not own Yugioh or any cards/ characters related to the series. I only own the character Leon and the few cards I make. Enjoy.

-Ω-

Shun had made it clear that they didn't have enough money to support extra people. Shun and Ruri received monthly checks from their parents that gave them the bare minimum. They received enough money to pay for the house bills and for food. If they wanted something a little extra, they would have to get the money via another method. Usually one would think of getting a part-time job, but that was neither enjoyable nor efficient. The junior youth league was more productive in the money aspect. They only had to make bets on each another and getting extra cash was easy, as long as they won. The only downside to the plan was the more… avid fans.

"Ice Queen, Ice Queen, Ice Queen!" As Selena walked off the field after another victory, her fans screamed her stage name to the heavens.

"Shut up!" Selena yelled back, but the cheers only doubled in volume. She left in a huff and entered the reserved area for the duelists where the group was waiting.

"Someone is popular," Ruri laughed only for Selena level a harsh glare at her.

"You can have them if you want, I am sick of them," Selena growled as she collapsed on the couch next to Leon.

Leon sighed, "At least your stage name is bearable." The silence that followed was beyond awkward. The four duelists, Leon, Selena, Yuto, and Shun all had stage names. Selana was the "Ice Queen", because of her harsh tongue and duel prowess. Yuto was the "Shining Knight" because of his satellarknights, and Shun was "Shadow Falcon" because of his looks and his raid raptors. Leon was stuck with the name "Demon" or "Demon Lord." This certainly did not help his confidence as he walked onto stage with several hundred people shouting demon at him. The silence was broken when a runner came to tell Selena her next match had been assigned. Selena thanked the runner and stood to leave.

"Good luck, Ice Queen." Leon joked from his sitting position. Selena shot him a glare before it transformed into a small smile.

"Thanks, Demon Lord," Selena left laughing, while Leon rolled his eyes in annoyance following after her. The last three laughed at the pair's antics and followed after the two.

"They would make a great couple." Ruri smiled. "They just don't know it yet."

Yuto shook his head, "Don't let Leon hear that kind of talk, he would chew you out."

"Over my dead body," Shun cut in sending a glare further down the hallway where Leon and Selena were walking.

"Hey don't hurt him for something he didn't do." Ruri defended. "Besides I was only joking, although…" She trailed off as she watched the two. Leon and Selena looked to be having an animated discussion. Leon began shaking his head in an exasperated manner and earned a slap on the back of his head for his trouble. Leon was left rubbing his head while Selena, clutching her stomach, once again doubled over in laughter. "She laughs a lot more when he is around."

Yuto simply grunted, "Get your mind out of the gutter. We are almost at the stadium."

This would be a duel to remember. The finals were upon them and there was a nervous tension in the air. The stadium was filled with voices, but as soon as Selana entered the crowd began to chant her stage name, much to her annoyance. The announcer soon took his place.

"On the left we have the fusion specialist, the sharp tonged royalty, the Ice Queen!" The crowds erupted into cheers and Selena simply crossed her arms and ignored them. "Next we have a dark horse! He is also a fusion specialist, please give a warm welcome to "Child's Knightmare!" The crowd once again exploded into applause as a hooded figure entered the field. "Now are you ready?!" The crowd's cheers were deafening. "Then you may begin!"

"Ladies first!" Selena called. "I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Elder in attack mode!" An old man appeared on the field with a staff. "When he is normal summoned I can normal summon a Ritual Beast monster in addition to my normal summon. Thus I normal summon Spiritual Beast Cannahawk." A bird with lightning flew down to the field. "I use Cannahawk's effect and banish Ritual Beast Tamer Lara. I then contact fuse my two monsters!" The monsters looked to one another then touched. They swirled together like a polymerization and then Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannhawk appeared. "With Ulti-Cannhawk's effect, I can return two of my banished ritual beast monsters to the grave to add 1 "Ritual Beast" from my deck to my hand. I add Ritual Beast Steeds to my hand. I set one card and end my turn."

The boy across from Selena laughed slightly before he drew. "I activate the card toy vendor. I discard one card to draw one card and reveal it. If it is a Fluffal monster, I can special summon one monster from my hand. Otherwise I discard it. Let's give it a spin." The cloaked boy discarded a card and a token slotted into the vendor. The vendor shot out a capsule and the card Fluffal Owl was revealed. "I special summon Fluffal Owl and when this card is summoned I can add a polymerization to my hand."

Leon looked at the mystery duelist confused. Those cards sounded familiar, something he had heard long ago. He winced as he tried to remember, but it had been 2 years since he came here. As Leon struggled, the duel continued.

"I use polymerization, I fuse together my Fluffal Sheep with my Edge Imp Chain. Fusion Summon! Frightfur Sheep." A demented sheep landed on the field. Serena did not wait for the monster to attack.

"I activate my facedown Ritual Beast Steeds! I destroy your sheep." A burst of light struck the monster and it exploded. The duelist only laughed.

"If my sheep is destroyed by a card effect I can bring it back with 800 more attack. Revive! Frightfur Sheep!"

At that moment it hit Leon like a lightning bolt. Sora…the boy who used Fluffal was Sora. Most importantly though, Sora was from the fusion dimension.

"Get away from there Selena!" Leon screamed already running towards her. "He is from the fusion dimension!" Selena reacted immediately, turning and running away, but Sora had already sprinted forward. He pressed a button on his duel disc and the stadium filled with smoke. Leon coughed as the gas filled his lungs. "Selena!" Leon tried again. His voice was barely heard over the panic in the crowd.

"Leon!" He whipped his head to the side to where he heard Selena's voice. Through the smoke he saw Sora had Ruri and Selena.

"Bye bye." Sora called out as he gave a mock smile and then they disappeared. It took Leon a second before he realizes they had teleported back to the fusion dimension. Leon immediately dug into a side pocket and pulled out the teleportation device. He was about to press the button when Yuto and Shun rushed through the thinning fog.

"We are going with you!" Shun yelled leaving no room for argument. Leon nodded and held out his arm for the two to grab on. When they had done so he activated the device, and soon they too disappeared.

-Ω-

Leon grabbed his head as his vision swam in front of him. As the world slowly stopped spinning, he began to gather his bearing. Although Leon had not been present for 2 years, he could not mistake the look of the fusion dimension. A pair of groans caught Leon's attention and he watched as both Shun and Yuto woke up.

"Where are we?" Yuto said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Welcome to the fusion dimension." Leon whispered to the duo. "Keep your voice down, I have no idea if there are guards anywhere near here." Once the other two had gotten to their feet they made a makeshift plan. Well a bare bones one at best, find the girls and get out. With that the three separated, keeping out of sight. Thankfully the alarm was not blaring this time around and the three spies were able to move in relative silence. Leon crept around a familiar looking corner, or not. All the corners and hallways looked similar in this forsaken place. Another turn, another hallways, another room, the building was endlessly complex and Leon realized that splitting up had probably been a bad idea. How had he gotten out the first time? Leon guessed luck had a lot to do with it. Fifteen minutes later Leon finally made some headway. He found a uniform closet with more than enough spare uniforms. He quickly slipped one on. Now he didn't need to hide, he looked just like all the other members. He slipped back into the hallway and began to walk down the center of it. It was not long before something happened. Another Obelisk member spotted him and ran up calling out.

"Stop right there!" The member commanded. Leon was in a nervous sweat, had he messed up already? To his surprise the Obelisk force began to apologize.

"Sorry about this, it's my turn to watch the prisoner, but I have to finish the report on the standard raid we did last week, you know the one." Leon internally flinched. Even though Miami city was destroyed, they hadn't stopped harassing standard it seemed. "Just bring the prisoner some food or something. The code is 7518624, in room 684. You know where that is right?" Leon was shaken from his thoughts as the member continued. Leon nodded automatically and the Obelisk force member nodded his thanks and left. This, of course, left Leon just as lost as before. He shook his head before walking off down the nearest hallway. He should have asked for directions but, in the end he would search for the room himself.

15 minutes of searching, as well as trying not to seem suspicious to other guards, Leon found himself punching in the code for room 684. As the door slide open a fist shot out towards his stomach. While Leon was experienced in actions duels and had relatively high reaction time, an unexpected fist at point-blank range was something over his level of evasion. He fell back stomach throbbing but was still able to grab the fleeing person before they could escape, and blow his cover. He threw the girl back into the room and shut the door.

"Tch, that should have worked." The girl before him complained. As Leon got his breath back from the sucker punch, he threw off his mask.

"What the hell Yuzu?!" Leon whispered harshly, for indeed the girl before him was none other than Yuzu Hiragi, well he hoped at least.

Yuzu stared at him blackly before something seemed to click. "Leon?" She asked warily walking toward him. "Why are you in an Obelisk outfit?"

Leon shot her a look. "So I don't get caught by the three hundred or so other members. What? You think I joined them?" Yuzu quickly shook her head.

"Why – no how did you get here?" She asked waiting for Leon to get back his breath after her surprise assault.

"Long story, short. After you were captured Yuya and I returned to Reiji's device only to be attacked. I held off the Obelisk force and stole one of their dimension devices to try and find you. I found a girl named Selena, who looked like you, and escaped through another wormhole. I have been in the XYZ dimension ever since."

"And Yuya?" Yuzu asked quickly, "Is he ok?" Leon only shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, he should be with Gongenzaka and Reiji, but I have not been in contact with them. They may be in another dimension." Yuzu mutely nodded, disappointment etched into her features. Leon was speechless, she was in a prison for two years and she was more worried about Yuya. Shaking himself from his rambling thoughts he rose to his full height and replaced the mask.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Leon said striding to the door only for Yuzu to grab his arm.

"Are you insane?! The moment I leave this room, guard will be on us wondering what is happening. I am not allowed to leave this room."

"We will improvise, " Leon said and with that he opened the door and walked out with a terrified looking Yuzu beside him. As Yuzu predicted before they could even turn the corner to the next hallway and Obelisk Force member ran towards them.

"What are you doing!?" The guard practically screamed. "Why is she out of her room?" Yuzu shrunk behind Leon. Leon kept his cool.

"The headmaster wants to see her, you have a problem with that?" The member immediately paled.

"N-No, I-I was just uninformed that's all. Please excuse my interruption." The force member quickly ran off looking back nervously.

"That seems to work well," Leon smirked and he walked forward once again. As they walked they spoke about the XYZ dimension and how they were looking for the two other girls. Even now and then another member would run up only to hear the same excuse and run off white as a sheet. It was only a single hallway till the storage closet when their luck ran out.

"What are you doing!?" The guard said for the hundredth time. "Why is she out of her room?"

"The headmaster wants to see her, you have a problem with that?" Leon replied. The guard immediately took a defensive stance.

"The headmaster's office is in the other direction." Hearing those words Yuzu shot forward and punched the guard in the gut. Leon took this chance to rush forward and hit the guard in the neck, knocking him out.

Yuzu smiled, "That should keep him out for a while." Leon shook his head.

"Regardless of what you see in movies, knocking a person unconscious does not last 30 minutes to an hour. The human brain can easily restart the body in a minute or two as long as there has been no major trauma to the brain or the body. We need to get moving." They rushed for the closet and Yuzu quickly threw on a uniform and grabbed a spare duel disc.

"Should we tie him up?" Yuzu said gesturing to the unconscious man.

"We already spent enough time changing clothes," Leon responded already moving down the hallway. "If we were to attempt to tie him up, he would wake up before we finished. We should leave while we still can." Yuzu shot a glance back to the man but decided to follow Leon's advice and ran after him. They wandered the halls for three more minutes before the alarms started to blare and red light flashed. The intruder alarm had been raised. Knowing their time was up Leon and Yuzu began to run.

"Where is your deck?" Leon yelled over the alarms.

"I don't know," Yuzu panted. "All I know is that it held in a special holding center. Do you think we can find it?"

Leon shook his head. "Not enough time, I have a better idea." As an Obelisk force member ran past Leon caught his shoulder. "You, what is the alarm for?"

"Apparently, an intruder broke in and was seen kidnapping, the pink haired girl from standard. The intruder is in a uniform, but the girl is not."

Leon nodded. "I heard that they were wanted to get back the girl's deck. Have you checked the holding facility yet?"

The man shook his head. "Not yet, but good reasoning, go check it now if you can."

"I can. Room 581, right?" Leon asked.

"No you moron, 476! The password is 8453161. Get it through your thick skull!" The grunt was clearly displeased.

"Sorry, this is my first emergency situation, I am a bit rattled." Leon lied. The grunt gave him a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Hey… don't worry about it. We need to keep it together, alright? Do your best." With that Obelisk force member ran off, leaving the disguised pair to look a one another.

"I would say a comment on how stupid Obelisk Forces were but…he was a nice guy." Leon said at last as the two began to move again.

"Yeah," Yuzu agreed, "Glad I didn't punch him." The two rushed towards the designated room, while passing streams of guards. Soon they reached the desired room and went inside. The room was filled with shelves upon shelves. Each shelf was divided into countless areas and each area held stacks of cards. Leon groaned.

"This will take forever; your deck can be anywhere in here. Hell it could even be spread out." Leon looked around looking for some sort of clue to where Yuzu's deck was placed.

"Here," Yuzu called out as she spotted a nearby shelf. "This is it." The shelf contained several decks but Yuzu's stood out as the only one with Melodious cards on top. She quickly grabbed it and slotted it into her duel disc. Leon simply nodded and walked back into the hallway. It was time to find the others.

Twenty minutes of searching and following possible leads finally paid off. Yuto, Shun and Ruri had their backs to the caste walls with grunts blocking them in. Leon and Yuzu were above the group and called out to them, removing their masks. "Up here!"

They helped their allies up the wall before the guards could catch them. They ran back into the facility looking for a way out.

"Nice thinking with those uniforms, I bet it helped." Yuto commented as they ran. "Was it your idea, Leon or was it yours, Selena?"

Leon shook his head as they turned a corner only to duck back to dodge another patrol. "This is Yuzu, the girl I mentioned 2 years ago." The three stared at her until Shun simply sighed something along the lines of 'not another one'. Finally their luck paid off as they found a portal room. Yuto ran to the controls and input a destination called Synchro. As the machine charged up they finally had a chance to speak.

"We need to find Selena," Ruri said. "We're her friends." Shun shook his head.

"Yuto, Leon and I will find her. Yuzu and you will get through the portal to safety." Ruri's glare, while icy, held little to no effect on Shun and he refused to place her in any further danger. The portal charged and the countdown to shut down had begun. Before they could make a solid plan, the door to the room opened to reveal none other than Yuri.

"I thought I smelled a rat in here," he smirked as he walked slowly towards the group. "Don't do anything too hasty, I am sure you will regret it."

Shun, Yuto and Leon immediately stepped forward, duel discs activated. Shun addressed the girls behind him. "Leave now. We will hold him off and join you on the other side." He voice left no room for argument. The two girls only hesitated for a second before Yuzu jumped through and Ruri followed soon after.

Yuri sighed, "I guess you need to learn to listen. Guards!" A group of Obelisk force appeared. "I will handle these pests. Two girls we need have run off to the Synchro dimension. Get them back on the bikes." The guards nodded and ran off. "Well now, shall we begin?"

The four shouted simultaneously, "DUEL!"

Yuri 4000

Yuto 4000

Leon 4000

Shun 4000

Yuri smirked, "My turn. I set one monster facedown and set two cards in my spell and trap card zone. Next I activate the field spell, Curse of The Shadow Prison!" Immediately the room felt colder and black smoke swirled around the group. "With that I end my turn."

Yuri-4000/Hand-1

Shun snatched the card from the top of his deck. "My turn, Draw! I summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius." A green falcon flew down onto the field. "I use the effect of Vanishing Lanius thus I can special summon Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius." A second falcon emerged onto the field. "I activate the continuous spell card Raidraptor - Nest. While I have two or more Raidraptor cards I can add one from my grave or deck to my hand. I add Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius to my hand. Then, I overlay my two falcons to summon Raidraptor – Force Strix in defense mode." The two birds were sucked into the spiral before Shun and finally a large black owl flew onto the field. "I use the effect of Force Strix to add a Vanishing Lanius from my deck to my hand. I also use the effect of the detached Mimicry Lanius and add a Raidraptor - Impale Lanius to my hand. I set two cards and end my turn.

Shun 4000/Hand 4

Leon let out a whistle. "Do you even need the rest of us?"

Shun merely huffed in annoyance. "Anyone who touches Ruri will play the price."

Leon nodded and looked to Yuto, who was looking back on Leon. They silently agreed never to piss Shun off. Leon looked back at their opponent who was still smirking. "My turn, draw." Leon pulled the top card off his deck. "I summon Fiendish Rhino Warrior." A small rhino holding a spear appeared. "I activate the spell card Monster Gate. I tribute one monster then I excavate cards until a monster that can be normal summoned or set appears. I summon that monster and the rest of the cards are sent to the grave." Leon excavated 10 cards until he came across one. "I special summon Infernoid Dekatron." A small hellish creature leapt forth. "When Dekatron is summoned I can send one infernoid to the grave to have Dekatron gain its effects and raise its level by the same amount. I also activate the effect of Fiendish Rhino, when he is sent to the grave I can send one fiend to the grave. I send Harmadik with Dekatron's effect and Attondel with Rhino's effect." Leon sent the two extra cards to grave. "I activate the effect of Dekatron and destroy one monster on the field. I destroy your facedown monster." Dekatron shot a beam from its mouth and destroyed the set card which turned out to be a black and purple falcon.

"I activate the effect of Shaddoll Falco. When it is sent to the grave by a card effect, I can special summon it in facedown defense position." A set monster reappeared on yuri's field. "My field spell also gets a counter on it every time a Shaddoll monster is sent to the grave by a card effect." A small light appeared above Yuri.

Leon nodded. "I activate my own field spell void expansion!" The air around the three friends changed to an endless void. "I then banish two infernoid's to summon Attondel from grave." A hellish creature rose up next to Dakatron. "While void expansion is one the field you cannot target my lower level infernoid monsters for battle or card effects. I set one card and end my turn."

Leon 4000/ Hand 2

Yuto then stepped forward. "My turn, draw. I activate foolish burial to send Satellarknight Deneb to the grave. The I summon Satellarknight Vega and use its effect to special summon Satellarknight Altair from my hand." The two shining knights appeared on the field." Now I use Altair's effect to special summon Deneb from the grave." A third shining knight landed on the field. "With Deneb's effect I can add Satellarknight Altair from my deck to my hand." Yuto added the appropriate card then sent a glare a Yuri. "I am overlaying my three monsters!" The three knights dove into the swirling vortex before Yuto. XYZ summon! Stellarknight Delteros" A winged knight with a sword and a shield of light landed on the field. "I activate his effect, by detaching one overlay unit, I can target one card and destroy it. Because I know you facedown monster will revive itself I target your left facedown." A unit disappeared from Delteros and his sword lit up. The knight slashed the air and an arc of light shot towards the card.

Yuri laughed. "That won't do. I activate the card you targeted, Sinister Shadow Games. I send one Shaddoll card from my deck to the grave. Then I flip all my facedown monsters to face up defense position. I send Shaddoll Hedgehog to the grave and flip up my Shaddoll Falco." He sent the card to the grave and then flipped up his face down. "Now pay attention because several effects activate. First a Shaddoll card was sent to the grave by a card effect thus I gain another counter. Next because hedgehog was sent to the grave by a card effect thus I can add one Shaddoll monster to my hand from my deck. I chose to add Shaddoll Beast. Lastly, because Falco was flipped face up I can special summon one Shaddoll card in my graveyard in face down defense position." Another light appeared above Yuri and he added the card to his hand. He then set Shaddoll Hedgehog next to his Falco.

Yuto sighed in frustration. "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuto 4000/ Hand 3

Yuri 4000/ Hand 2

Yuri shook his head in disbelief. "All you were able to do was add a card to my hand and add a counter to my field. How pathetic. I draw." Yuri's sadistic smile grew when he saw his card. "I flip my Shaddoll Hedgehog to attack position." A purple and black hedgehog appeared. "When my monster is flipped face up I can add one Shaddoll spell/trap card from my deck to my hand. I add Shaddoll Fusion to my hand. I activate my last face down, Shaddoll Core." A small orb appeared on Yuri's field, raging spirits circling it. Now I use the spell card Shaddoll Fusion. Because my opponent controls monsters from the extra deck I can use monsters from my deck as materials. Thus, I fuse together the core on my field and the Shaddoll Squamata from my deck. Core can act as any attribute in a fusion for a Shaddoll monster thus I have it act as light. Fusion summon! Shaddoll Construct!"

Leon and the others watched in disbelief as a huge purple humanoid machine descended.

"First because Squamata was sent to the grave by a card effect I can send one Shaddoll card to the grave. I chose El Shaddoll fusion. Next, because Core was sent to the grave by a card effect I can add El Shaddoll Fusion from my grave back to my hand. Next, my field also gets another counter." Three stars shone above Yuri. "Lastly, because Construct was summoned, I can send one Shaddoll card to the grave. I chose to send Shaddoll hound to grave. When Shadoll hound is sent to grave, I can change the battle position to of one monster on the field, I chose Raidraptor – Force Strix." Force Strix screeched, but changed its position. "Don't forget my field spell gets another counter." Four stars now glowed above Yuri.

Leon was barely keeping up with Yuri's card effects. Each action he did seemed to chain another three actions in response. He swallowed nervously. Was this the power of the fusion dimension?

"Don't think it is over yet. I use El Shaddoll Fusion. Now the effect of my field spell comes into play. When I perform a fusion for a Shaddoll fusion monster I can remove three counters to use one of my opponent's monsters as an appropriate target. I fuse my Falco with your Attondel."

Leon watched in shock as his monster was sucked into the fusion vortex with the Falco.

"Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Grysta!" A flaming monster descended on the field. "Now, because Falco was sent to the grave by a card effect I can special summon him back in face down defense position." A set monster appeared next to Construct. "I also get another counter on my field spell, giving me two. Following that, I use the spell card polymerization and fuse together my Hedgehog and the Shaddoll Beast in my hand to summon El Shaddoll Winda" A purple dragon with a purple wearing rider appeared on the field. "Not only do I have a third counter on my field spell, but while Winda is on the field each player can only special summon once per turn." Yuri laughed at the shocked looks on each of his opponents faces. "I completely destroyed all your decks! No time to worry about that now though. I use the effect of Beast, when sent to the grave by a card effect I draw one card. Don't worry, I still have to attack with all my monsters! Construct attack Delteros. When Construct attacks a special summoned monster that monster is destroyed during the damage step." The huge machine sent out a pulsing wave and Delteros exploded. "Now that you're monster has been taken care of I can defeat you this turn!"

"I activate my trap card Stellarnova Wave." Yuto called out. "During my main phase or your battle phase I can special summon one monster. I special summon Satellarknight Alsahm!" A small knight with a bow and arrow appeared. "When he is summoned my opponent takes 1000 points of damage."

"Not so fast," Yuri countered. "When my opponent special summons a monster I can use Grysta's effect, I can discard a Shaddoll card and negate the summon. I discard Shaddoll hound."

"I activate my trap card, breakthrough skill," Shun said, "I negate the effect of Grysta, thus Yuto's summon goes through."

The small knight landed safely on the field and shot his arrow at Yuri dropping his life to 3000. "I also have a monster defending me, so my life points are safe." Yuto finished.

Yuri sighed, "Fine I will take another course of action. El Shaddoll Winda attack his Force Strix!" Winda shot forward and blew a column of wind at Force Strix."

"I activate Raidraptor – Readiness. None of my raidraptors can be destroyed this turn." Shun shouted as the wind grew closer.

"You still take the battle damage though," Yuri called out as the wind swept past Force Strix dropping Shun's lp to 1900. "Now Grysta attack Strix again!"

"I activate shift!" Leon called activating his trap. "Your attack is redirected at my Dekatron!" The flaming monster turned and scorched Dekatron dropping Leon's LP to 2050.

"Pathetic," Yuri sighed, "I expected more from you three, I set two cards and end my turn.

Yuri 3000/ Hand 1

Yuto 4000/Hand 3

Leon 2050/ Hand 2

Shun 1900/ Hand 4

"We will see what you think when we defeat you! Draw!" Shun smirked at the card he drew. "First I activate the breakthrough skill in my grave. I negate the effect of Grysta." Spark flew out shocking Grysta. "Now, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force! I can special summon one Raidraptor monster over one raidraptor XYZ monster I control that is one rank higher. Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!" Strix became a ball of light and flew into the air then the light spread becoming a red falcon. "I activate the effect of Blaze Falcon. By detaching one unit, I can destroy all my opponent's special summoned monsters and for each one I destroy I inflict 500 points of damage!" Blaze Falcon's wings spread out and thousands of small spines detached. Each spine flew into the air and targeted Yuri's monsters. Each spine began to fire lasers obliterating Yuri's field. As the dust cleared Winda still stood but the rest were gone. Yuri's life point dropped to 1500.

"You bastard!" Yuri yelled, rage leaking through his usual demeanor. "My precious monsters! You will pay!"

"Why wasn't Winda destroyed?" Yuto questioned.

"Winda can't be destroyed by my opponent's card effects." Yuri scoffed. "I activate the effects of all my monsters sent to grave. Both my fusion monsters return a Shaddoll magic or trap card to my hand. I get back Shaddoll fusion and El Shaddoll fusion. Next Falco was destroyed by a card effect thus I can special summon it back in face down defense position." He reset the monster. "Lastly I gain another counter for my field." Four lights shone above Yuri.

"That doesn't matter, I attack you directly with Blaze Falcon." Blaze Falcon flew into the air and flew straight at Yuri. It slashed him lowering his life points to 900. Blaze Flacon's attack was weakened by Yuri's field spell, but it hardly mattered. "When Blaze Falcon inflicts battle damage I can destroy one monster on your field. I chose to destroy your Falco again!" Blaze falcon released a myriad of missiles and impacted them on the set monster. Although Yuri gained another counter for his field, Falco did not come back as it could only use its effect once per turn.

"I set one card and end my turn, Leon finish him" Shun said.

Shun 1900/Hand 3

"You got it." Leon nodded. "I draw, and I activate the continuous spell card Void Dream! I can send this card to the grave to fusion summon one Infernoid fusion monster. If my opponent has a special summoned monster form the extra deck I can send up to 6 cards from my deck as fusion monster materials. I send void dream to grave fusing my Infernoid Onuncu, Infernoid Lilith and Infernoid Seitsemas. The creature of hell has finally found his place on earth. Come lay waste to all those who defy your might! Fusion summon! Infernoid Tierra!" A grand fiendish serpentine dragon arose and screeched. "Attack! Hell on Earth!" Flames rained down on Winda but Yuri reacted.

"I activate my facedown negate attack. I negate your attack and end the battle phase." A barrier surrounded Winda and the flames were ineffective.

"I end my turn. Finish this up Yuto."

Leon 2050/ Hand 2

Yuto nodded and drew his card. I summon Satellarknight Capella. I am constructing the overlay network. I am overlaying my level 4 Satellarknight Capella with my level 4 Satellarknight Alsahm. Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto's signature dragon appeared shaking the earth. "I activate its effect. By detaching both XYZ units I can half you attack and gain that amount. Go, Treason discharge!" Electricity shot forth from Yuto's dragon and paralyzed Winda lowering its attack to 1100, and Rebellion's attack rose to 3100. "Now attack, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of lightning! Disobey!" Yuto's dragon left forth dashing headlong towards Winda.

"I activate the trap card, defensive draw! I take no battle damage from this battle and I draw one card." Yuri yelled as the attack connected sending his Winda to the grave. "Winda's effect, I get Shaddoll core to my hand." With that the dust settled. Yuto sighed. "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuri was shaking in rage as he drew, but his smirk returned when he saw his card. He even began to laugh sending a child down the trio's spine. "I discard a card so I can activate the card super polymerization! I fuse Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Infernoid Tierra!"

Leon looked on in horror as for a second time a monster of his was stolen. "How!?" Leon yelled. "Your field only allows you to use one of your opponent's monsters for a fusion summon!"

Yuri only laughed. "Super Polymerization is beyond that. It can use any monsters on the field. While this copy is not as powerful as the original legendary fusion card that is held by the legendary fusionist it still can fuse monster together regardless of who controls them! Dragon of death and hate show your true form! Feast on those who reject your power! Fusion Summon! Violet Chaos Fusion Dragon! The violet dragon descended and roared. "Attack, Violet chaos burst!" A stream of violet energy slammed into Yuto dropping his life points to 1500. Yuri broke out laughing. "At the start of my opponent's next standby phase, I can inflict 800 points of damage for every level 5 or high fusion monster in my grave. I have three monsters thus once I end my turn at each of your standby phases you will all take 2400 points of damage! I've won this duel!" Yuri's laughter filled the hall. Leon looked between Yuto and Shun silently pleading for an answer. They both looked as desperate as him. They had lost.

Yuri laugher died and his face had a twisted pleasure on it. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" A new voice echoed throughout the hall. The four duelists looked to the door to see who had interrupted. Selena stood in the doorway, a fierce look in her eye. "During my standby phase I take 2400 points of damage. Lightning struck her and Selena's screams pierced the room. She endured though as her life points dropped to 1600. "I activate Lunar eclipse!" As she played the card blue mist shot forth filling the room limiting everyone's field of vision. Leon covered his eyes with his arms until he felt a pull on one.

"Come on!" Selena yelled we need to get to the portal!" Leon followed instantly and ran out of the mist along with Selena. Yuto and Shun were not far behind. The portal was nearly closed and the four leapt towards it. They passed through just as it closed.

"Hang on!" Shun yelled as they were violently tugged into the rift. The portal was closed and the wormhole had become unstable. The travelers were being whirled about and their grip was slipping.

"I can't-" Leon called out, but his grip on Yuto's hand failed and the two groups separated. Shun and Yuto flew one direction while Selena and Leon flew the other. Leon could only hold onto Selena as tight as he could as the spiraled further into the portal.

-Ω-

"W-ke u-. Ple-se wake up!" Leon came to his senses with a teary eyed Selena above him. He grasped his head as a wave of nausea hit him. This ride through the portal was clearly rougher than the others. He turned his attention to Selena, who gave him small smile which he returned. Selena then looked to her surroundings. "Where are we?"

Leon looked around and his eyes widened at what he saw. Destroyed buildings, crumbling towers, shattered windows. He knew this place too well. His spoke, his voice filled with sadness.

"Welcome to Standard."

-Ω-

Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Next chapter will be back to Yuya and Yugo. They will have their hands full with both Yuzu and Ruri, as well as the Obelisk members chasing them. Hope to see you all then.


End file.
